chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bounty Catching, Freedom Dreaming, Winged Wolf Phenomenon
The Bounty Catching, Freedom Dreaming, Winged Wolf Phenomenon is by Cloud_Surfer. Main Characters Zeta the Cynogriffin (Formerly named Mark as a human) Scootaloo Cadance (Wedding Arc) Minor Characters Octavia (Tailton Springs Arc) Vinyl Scratch (Tailton Springs Arc) Gustave LeGrand (recurring) Spitfire (recurring) Firefly (recurring) Summary Prologue: Stumbling back from the bar one night, Mark runs into the Greek goddess of chaos, Eris Strife, offered him a chance to go to Equestria. After listing off some required species points, and a swift punch to the face, he was on his way. Upon awakening, he discovered he was trapped in a wooden shipping container. After getting tossed around a bit, he finally makes enough racket to get the crate opened up. The pony's reaction to his appearance prompts a brief inspection, cauing him to discover that he is a Winged Wolf. The pony demands a name, to which Mark officially becomes Zeta, the name of his former fraternity. The pony, who introduces himself as Wrecking Ball, attacks Zeta and eventually kicks him out of the airship. Dropping from the sky, Zeta attempted his first flight, which ended in failure. Resigning himself to having the quickest trip to Equestria ever, he prepared himself to enjoy his free fall when he landed on top of a cotton candy cloud. Zeta then proceeded to eat the cloud, bit by bit to sink softly down towards the earth. Upon landing, Zeta meets the pair of ponies Octavia and Vinyl Scratch. After pulling a light prank on the prissy cellist, a pack of timberwolves attack the trio. After a brief altercation, Zeta kills the timberwolves and finally introduces himself to the two mares. The two mares decided to hire Zeta as a body guard of sorts for the remainder of their journey. After trekking for a bit longer, the trio stumble upon a tavern outside of Tailton Springs. Two Diamond Dog bouncers refuses to allow Zeta entry for the building. After the mares go inside and Zeta hears a scuffle, another Diamond Dog comes out to great him. After discovering that Diamond Dogs revere wolves, and hearing he was going to get free food, drink, and housing, he is allowed to enter the bar. Upon entering, he discovers the two ponies bound and gagged before him. The Diamond Dogs inform him that they will release the two if Zeta wishes, otherwise they will be slaves. Removing the gags, Octavia instantly belittles everyone without a second thought. A swift backpaw to the jaw, Zeta dooms her to enslavement, while releasing Vinyl. After having a few drinks, a band of 5 griffins rush in looking for a fight, but are quickly knocked unconscious with knockout vials. Only one, a young griffiness, managed to avoid it. She is swiftly picked up by the bouncers, but once Zeta determines her youthfulness, quickly kills the two Diamond Dogs holding her and claims her as his along with Vinyl. and the group head to bed. The next day, after having a conversation with Vinyl about the previous night. Once everything between the two of them was settled, the newly formed trio took off again. During the walk, Zeta manages to convince Maria, the griffinness he saved, to teach him how to fly. By the time they reach Tailton, Zeta is able to fly almost as well as a natural. Sending in Vinyl and Maria before him, Zeta begins his first steps into Pony society, only to have guards try to arrest him the moment his paws enter town. Crossovers From Nobody to Knightmare Category:Story Category:All Category:Canon Category:Incomplete